Romance from another Dimension
by animeroxs603
Summary: Imagine Alois, claude, and Hannah never died. Alois and ciel are frenemies. Royalty are from places that claude, sebastian and grell came from. One royal that is waiting for her lover. and the other who never wants to fall in love. What if a certain blonde falls in love with her and wants her to become his bride. Will love change many people or will it break many peoples hearts?


Romance from another Dimension

Love is a flower.

It can bloom from

Different surroundings.

It can be any different colors.

The flowers feel warm

As the sun kisses its pedals.

A flower always have a companion.

A beautiful butterfly.

Without the butterfly,

It will wilt out of loneliness

And will die alone.

-MG.

Chapter 1: the story Of the blue princess

Sapphire's Pov

Hi, My name is Sapphire ruby sky. I'm 16 years old, and The princess of skyville. Its from a different world, but its closer to earth. I have a brother named Alexander who is 17 (a month older than me) and is 6'4, and our baby sister name Daisy who is 5 ft. I have Long black hair like my mom and Hazel eyes like my dad. Alex ( short for Alexander) has brown hair like our Dad and blue eyes like our mom. Daisy has brown hair and hazel eyes from our father. I am mostly a tomboy so I really don't like dresses that much. I am a mage and a sword fighter in training. As you can see, my siblings and I are on our way to the Phantomhive Mansion. I want to be in our castle to wait for my first Love.

It all started when I 4 years old. I was playing a game called, " sword battle"(It was a game where you defeat your opponents with your sword) with my Friends, Stella, Romello, my brother Alex , and my Best friend Violet. We were enjoying our game until I spotted a boy my age with messy brown hair wearing a shirt with blue pants. He was being bullied by Ben, Harry, and Daniel. We called them " the sinners", because they cause so much trouble. Their weakness is me. They fear me since one time I switched their food with snail slime and tasted it for weeks(lol!). The boy said, " Hey Knock it off you guys". Then Daniel said, " What your gonna do about it Wolf boy ?" The boy punched Daniel in the stomach and he fell down. I must admit he had amazing strength. I saw them caving him in so I threw my toy sword at Harry's face. I yelled at them, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THIS BOY?" They turned around, looked at me and shook in fear. They all replied, " W-were s-sorry princess. We wont do it again." The sinners left without trace. I picked up my sword, and asked the boy, " are you okay?'' the boy dusted himself off and replied, " I'm fine thank-" until our eyes met. His were a light shade of blue and sparkled like crystals. They were so beautiful. Then I realized we were blushing. I started the conversation. I said, " Hi, the names Sapphire Ruby Sky. What's your name?" He replied, " Names Wolf fang II, but you can call me Wolfy" he blushed a little. I asked him to come meet my friends and he agreed. We all became were on good terms. Alex, Wolfy and I were walking In the field talking. I said to wolfy, " So, You're a wolf prince from the forest that receive missions?" He replied, " Yup". He asked me, " So I guess you're the princess of skyville that is a mage and a sword fighter?" I replied, " that's right''. Wolfy screamed, " WATCH OUT". He carried me in his arms and run from something. When I looked at the other direction a tree fell from its peek almost squashed me like a bug. I said, " thanks". Wolfy replied, " no problem". Alex ran to us to make sure we were okay. We nodded and headed to our home.

We went inside the castle, I wanted to show Wolfy a tour of our home. As we were exploring, I saw my baby sister crawling on the ground towards me. Back then Daisy was only two months old and can say momma, papa, Nii-chan and Nee-chan. I picked her up and took her to our mom and dad. We walked inside their meeting room and saw my mom queen Emerald Sky, and my dad King Anthony sky. My mom saw me and said, " Hi my little sapphire is that baby daisy in your hands?" I replied, " yes momma, she came crawling to me, so I wanted to give her to you" and gave her daisy. Daddy said, : well my stars. Who is this dapper boy my little princess?'' as her messed up my hair. I replied, " This is my new friend Wolfy daddy". My mom asked, " Dear, why is fiancee doing here in the kingdom?" Wolfy and I Yelled, " FIANCEE?" My parents explained to me that we were bond to be married someday to put our kingdoms together. We kind of understood and played in my room. At my dance classes, we were partners and had a good time together . At the end of the day we always play together with our friends. One day, Wolfy and I were walking through town where I first met Grell. He had short ruby hair and eyes, with glasses to match. He was also wearing a different type of school Uniform that was black. He looked angry and depressed. I went up to him and looked at him. He asked me, " What are you looking at? Aren't you scared of me? I look different from others an kill the people I loved. Aren't you scared of me at all?" I hugged him and replied, " I don't think your scary. I think your sweet and have a good heart. You try your best to protect the people who are dear to you." I looked up at him an smile. I continued, " When I'm down and depressed, My momma gives me a hug and says to me " When your sad its ok to cry. It shows that you did everything you can to protect them. If you keep your emotions bottled up, you'll explode". Grell looked at me and gave me a warm smile. We went to Wolfy and introduced ourselves. We took him to my home to take good care of him.

On July12, it was my 5th birthday. Momma and Papa threw me a ball. There were my friends, Grell, Sebastian Michaelis( friend of the family), and Wolfy. I was telling Grell I wrote a love song for Wolfy. Grell of course almost had a Heart attack. He didn't get my feelings. Every time I spend time with Wolfy, my Heart beats quicker and my cheeks would go red. I soon realized I was in love with him. My momma forced me to wear a blue dress with black designs and blue slippers. At least I get to wear my hair down. I went downstairs as people watched me in amazement. I saw Wolfy looking at me and I blushed. Then I saw him blushing about something. When I came downstairs, we both said hi. Wolfy asked me, " may I have this Dance princess?". I replied, " I would love that My Prince". We started to dance together. It was like a dream that I wish I never woke up. The dream ended when Sebastian tapped me on the shoulder. It was time for me to sing my song. I went to the fourth step on the staircase, gave a nod at my brother and began to sing.

( _Italic is sapphire_) ( **Bold is Wolfy**) (underline is both):

_Stars and the light, My heart will fly._

_How can I tell you that I love you._

**Above the light, my heart will fly, My heart will fly. **

**Why cant I tell you that I love you.**

Through the tree and beneath there is love,

Hope will take us their, so we fall in love

Like two hearts as 1 to find away together.

**Stars and the light **(_ stars and the light_)

_My heart will fly _( **Fly really high**)

That's how we say I love you.

Everyone clapped for us. Then, Wolfy grabbed my hand and took me outside of the castle to watch the cherry blossoms flow. Wolfy started to speak. He said, " I have two gifts for you". Wolfy takes out a ring with blue and purple butterflies around it.

" This is for you. Its grows as you get older", wolfy said. He puts the ring on my ring finger. I replied, " Thank you, I love it so much". Wolfy looked sad. I asked him, " what's wrong? what do you want to tell me Wolfy?" Wolfy replied, " I have a mission." I asked, " How long does the mission take?'' Wolfy was silent. I yelled, " HOW LONG WILL THE MISSION TAKE WOLFY? PLEASE TELL ME?" Wolfy replied, " twelve years." My eyes widen. Twelve years of not seeing him ever again. Wolfy continued, " This ring can also let me locate you. Its time for me to go". My head was down and I grabbed his wrist. I replied, " You cant go". Wolfy asked, " What?" I replied louder, " YOU CANT GO! YOU CANT LEAVE ME!" Wolfy yeld, " I HAVE TO, THERE IS GOING TO BE A WAR SOON AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT. SO TELL ME WHY? WHY CANT I LEAVE?" with anger in his eyes. I replied, " BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU BAKA". I covered my mouth. I couldn't believe I revealed my feelings to him. I saw his eyes widen of shock. I put my head down, turned around and was about to go inside. I heard wolfy said in a whisper, " Baka'' , pulled me towards him and embrace me. Wolfy continued, " I love you too. Whenever I'm around you, my heart beats quicker. Whenever I see you talking to another guy my heart burns of jealousy, when I see you smile my cheeks would grow red. Ever since our eyes first met, I was in love with you from the start." My eyes were tearing up. I replied, " Then don't go. If you love me so much you would stay with me. I don't want to lose you". I looked at him with sadness and anger. He told me, " I cant If I had the choice I would've refused". He continued, " I will always love you my gem. When were sixteen, I will find you okay?" I replied, " okay" with tears still in my eyes. We looked at each other and we kissed each other on the lips. I had my first kiss with the boy I love dearly. He gave me a everlasting blue rose. Wolfy kissed me on the cheek and he ran into the forest. As he run, I saw his tail and wolf ears come out. I will always love him. I became stronger and better everyday.

Nine years later, my siblings and I had to be in hiding. So that's where we left off at. I know he will find me.

End pov

This is going to be one huge adventure for sapphire, her siblings and her friends.

Animerox603: hoped you loved the first Chapter

R&R


End file.
